villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Mask
The Black Mask (real name: Roman Sionis) is a villain from the Batman series. He was the son of a very wealthy couple, that died in a fire, in which he caused intentionally. He got their money and their company, but went bankrupt. His company was saved by Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Sionis hates him for that. His mask is carved out of the Black coffin of his father. History Personal History Roman Sionis came from a rich familiy, his father was a very successful industrialist. His parents only cared for their social status, and where more concerned about then that then their son's well being when a nurse dropped him on his head after he was born. When he was child, Roman was attacked by a rabid raccoon, but his parents forbade him to tell the incident to anyone. They frequently dragged him around to parties, and would force him to become friends with the children of other wealthy families in Gotham City, like the young Bruce Wayne. His parents hated other people like the Waynes though, but they put on almost social masks in public to seem like more charming people. Roman hated these "social masks". He would later inherit the prosperous Janus Cosmetics Corporation after his parent died in a very suspicious fire. Roman quickly drove the company into the ground, leaving the company open to a Wayne Enterprises buyout. Roman Sionis was driven mad by losing his legacy, and he turned his hatred on Bruce Wayne. Donning a mask carved from his mother's black coffin, he began murdering Wayne employees. In the ensuing battle with Batman, Sionis's mask became permanently burned into his face as a living death mask. In the next years he would become one of Gotham City's most ruthless and sadistic crimelords, commanding the "False Facers", an army of masked henchmen. With each loss to Batman, his empire shrank and his sadism grew. Among his many crimes were the destruction of a community center on Gotham's East End, the painstaking murder of Catwoman's brother-in-law, and driving her sister Maggie insane. War Games Believed dead at Catwoman's hands, Black Mask survived, and when Gotham City's gang wars erupted - part of a "war game" created by Batman that went horibly wrong - they created a power vacuum in the underworld that he could exploit to build a criminal empire. He murdered Orpheus, a costumed gang leader secretly working with Batman to end the unrest in Gotham, and he took the tragic hero's identity and gained the trust of the teen hero Spoiler. This way he learned information vital to his cause before he betrayed and tortured her. Following Batman's plans, the fake Orpheus rallied all the factions, revealed his true identity and initiated a spree of carnage. Black Mask became the undisputed ruler of the entire Gotham City underworld. The End Deathstroke later approached Black Mask offering him a plice within The Society. Black Mask was eager to strenthen his increasingly tenuous grip on the underworld since Batman was targeting his operations. He accepted the offer and Captain Nazi and Count Vertigo were sent after Batman. However, these villains were defeated, and Batman ultimately prevented the Society from securing a foothold in Gotham. In an attempt to "Improve Himself" after this debacle, Black Mask threatened the most important people in Catwoman's life, from Slam Bradley to Holly Robinson. Still thinking that Catwoman adhered to a strict no-kill rule, Black Mask was caught by surprise when Catwoman took revenge by shooting him in the head and blowing his jaw off. However, Black Mask survived. After the shooting, Seline Kyle passed the mantle of Catwoman to her friend Holly Robinson. Not long after, Holly was arrested for the killing of Black Mask. Black Mask II In the "Battle For The Cowl" storyline, a new Black Mask surfaces. He has drugged several of Arkham Asylum's inmate, including The Great White Shark, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Victor Zsasz, Jane Doe and Scarecrow, with a substance that can kill when triggered. Black Mask is quickly acknowledged as the leader of the group when he blows up much of Arkham Asylum. He then prepares for his ascension by destroying Two-Face's and Penguin's reign and becoming Gotham City's crime lord again. Eventually, the new Black Mask is revealed to be Jeremiah Arkham, administrator of Arkham Asylum. After being defeated by Batman, he is imprisoned in the rebuilt Arkham Asylum. The Batman Batman Arkhamverse Main Article: Black Mask (Arkhamverse) Batman: Under the Red hood Black Mask is a secondary antagonist of the animated movie. Facts Real Name: Roman Sionis Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Brown Hair: None Height: 6 ft 1 in Weight: 195 lb First appearance: Batman #386 (August, 1985) Attributes *Obsessed with masks *Harbors a hatred of Batman and Bruce Wayne *Face resembles a black skull *Feared and powerful mob boss *Skilled marksman, known for his double handguns Other Versions Gallery Stephen_Doone_Earth-S.png|Enemy of Bulletman. Jack_Hawk_(Earth-One)_001.jpg|Enemy of the Blackhawk Squadron. Category:Crime Lord Category:Masked Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Gunmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Anarchist Category:Mutated Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Leader Category:Blackmailers Category:Complete Monster Category:Tragic Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:In love villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mobsters Category:Thief Category:Nihilists Category:Mutilators Category:Cowards Category:Bombers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slanderers Category:Incriminators Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Rapists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bullies Category:Fighter Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Parents Category:Child Murderer Category:Incestous Villains Category:Necrophile Category:Old Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Justice League Villains Category:Thugs Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bulletman Villains Category:Blackhawk Squadron Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Family Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Jerks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hijackers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Gamblers Category:Brainwashers Category:Stranglers Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Scarred Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Deceased Villains